Optical image sources are manufactured for producing optical images of objects. Observers of objects use the optical image sources to observe and acquire optical imagery of these optical images. Typically, observers of these objects wish to share the images of these objects with their audiences.
The optical image sources are existing prior art instruments. They are used by observers as tools for observing objects.
There is an extensive list of different types of optical image sources, like for example microscopes, telescopes, IR scopes, spotting scopes, polarimeters, interferometer microscopes, interferometers, rifle scopes, surveillance scopes, drone optics, binoculars, theodolites, autocollimators, alignment telescopes, camera lenses, periscopes, slit lamp bio microscopes and dioptometers. These optical image sources span the fields of training, teaching, surveying, bird watching, hunting, target shooting, photography, law enforcement, remote surveillance, local surveillance, drone flight, national defense, medicine, metrology, interferometery, astronomy, geology, biology, bacteriology, ophthalmology, entertainment, et al. Persons interested in these fields typically constitute the observer's audience.
Observers often wish they that they had a single common apparatus to use in combination with the extensive list of different types of optical image sources for acquiring and sharing the optical imagery of objects that are produced by the large collective variety of different optical image sources, and that the apparatus be able to acquire and share the imagery of objects from each and every one on the long list of optical image sources, with the observer's audience. Such an apparatus must be adaptable over a very broad range in order to overcome the many differences between the optical image sources. The scope of usefulness of such an apparatus to the observers and their audiences has become very broad and needful across these many fields over a relatively short period of time.
Besides having to adapt to the many differences between the optical image sources, the apparatus must be adaptable to the many differences between different observers observing missions, the many differences between different audiences observing missions, the many differences between different objects which are the subject of the observing missions, and the many differences between the different observing conditions, environments and ergonomics. At first sight, the problems raised by so many different and diverse factors appear insurmountable.
Collectively there are many challenging factors that are major problems pertaining to the acquisition and dissemination of optical imagery to these audiences that challenge the observer's ability to perform his desired tasks. Firstly, there are many different kinds and forms of optical image sources. Observers working collectively with each of these optical image sources presents the observers with an assortment of difficult optical, mechanical and electronic challenges. Secondly, there are many different object types. These present the observer with an assortment of difficult optical and electronic challenges. Thirdly, there are many different audience types for the observer to share with. These present the observer with an assortment of difficult optical and electronic challenges. Fourthly, there are many different environmental operating conditions to contend with. RF noise floors that cause RF interference in proximity to the optical image sources, and the audiences, and the observers are examples. These present the observer with an assortment of difficult electronic challenges. And finally, there are many different observer motivations and limitations to contend with. These present the observer with an assortment of difficult optical, mechanical, electronic and ergonomic challenges.
Observers of objects use optical image sources to produce images of objects for a variety of reasons. There are many factors that introduce challenging variations pertaining to the object's imagery that make the objects uncooperative for the acquisition and dissemination of their imagery by observers at setup before, during an observer's observing session. The objects may be microscopic, initially close at hand or they may be distant to the optical image source. The objects may be toxic themselves and may also be located in toxic environments. The objects' distance to the optical image source may be getting longer or it may be getting shorter during an observer's observing session. The length of time for an observer's planned observing session may change and become long or it may become short. An observer's observing session may be momentary or it may last for long periods of time depending on environmental conditions and the observer's resources. The objects may be moving or they may be motionless relative to the optical image source during an observer's observing session. The optical image source may be fixed or may be moving. The object may be moving slowly or quickly in the field of view of the optical image source. The object may be moving toward or away from the optical image source during an observer's observing session causing the object's image focus to change. The object may move in and out of focus slowly or rapidly during an observing session. The objects may be self illuminated or externally illuminated. The objects may be dim or bright and may change during an observing session. The source of the object's illumination may change during an observing session. The objects may initially subtend a small or large angular field of view at the optical image source and then change during an observing session. The objects may be physically large or microscopic. The environment may cause the sharpness of an object's image to change during an observing session. The object may have fine detail thereby requiring high resolution in its acquisition and imagery transmission.
Microscopes, alignment telescopes, autocollimators, slit lamp bio microscopes, polarimeters, bench interferometers, dioptometers and macro lenses are examples of optical image sources that are used for objects that are close at hand. IR scopes, spotting scopes, surveillance scopes, binoculars, theodolites, drone optics, telephoto camera lenses, periscopes and riffle scopes are examples of optical image sources that are used for objects that are distant. Astronomical telescopes and celestial interferometers are used for objects that are very distant.
The optical image sources introduce variability into the mix. The optical image sources are manufactured typically in two varieties. The first variety is afocal. The second variety is focal. The afocal varieties are typically manufactured in two types. The first afocal type is typically manufactured with a removable original equipment eyepiece. The second afocal type is typically manufactured with a permanent irremovable original equipment eyepiece. The focal varieties of optical image sources are typically manufactured without an original equipment eyepiece. One example of a focal variety is the 35 mm camera lens. These variations introduce optical and mechanical variability into the mix.
The variation in the mechanical shapes and form factors among the optical image sources also introduce further mechanical and optical variability into the mix. Some optical image sources are airborne as in the case of drone optics, airborne surveillance telescopes, and telephoto lenses. This variation introduces mechanical, optical and electronic variability into the mix.
The observer's audiences introduce variability into the mix. The audiences are outfitted with a variety of different instrumentation for receiving and sharing the observer's imagery, audio and sounds during an observing session. These variations introduce electronic variability into the mix. Sharing includes the transmission of images to local and remote audiences. Local audiences include spectators within fifty feet of the observer. Remote audiences include audiences in distant locations from the observer and the optical image sources. In many cases some observers are moving and become remote to the optical image source and to their audiences during an observing session. In some cases, the audience's distance to the optical image source changes during an observing session as well. In addition, the audiences may wish to converse with the observer during an observing session to share ideas and opinions pertaining to the object at hand.
In all cases, the RF noise floor at the optical image source, at the observer, and at the audience may be non-trivial and uncooperative. This introduces electronic variability into the mix.
Optical image sources are used by observers to examine objects in a variety of different ways, environments, circumstances, and under different conditions. Uses of these optical image sources range from astronomical observations to bird watching. The common denominator between these optical image sources is the visual imagery that these optical image sources produce. The optical image sources come in four different varieties or categories.
Firstly, there are those optical image sources that are manufactured with permanent original equipment eyepieces; that is, with original equipment eyepieces that are not meant by their manufacturers to be removed. The manufacturers take special steps to make it exceedingly difficult for non-factory unauthorized personnel to remove these original equipment eyepieces. These original equipment eyepiece are intended by their manufacturers to be replaced only in the factory, usually with special tooling and under controlled environmental conditions. On occasion, these original equipment eyepieces get damaged in use by shock and vibration or in transportation. Manufacturers of these optical image sources strongly recommend to their users that these optical image sources need to be returned to the factory for their repair. Removal of these original equipment eyepieces by unauthorized personnel may void any warranties associated with the optical image sources, particularly for example where removal of an original equipment eyepiece may mean breaking a pressurized seal and subsequently contaminating the instrument. Militarized optical image sources, and many high end commercial and medical optical image sources fall into this category. Special care must be exercised by the user not to damage the original equipment eyepiece, lest the optical image source needs to be sent to the factory.
Secondly, there are those optical image sources that are manufactured with original equipment eyepieces that can be removed from their optical image sources and replaced with alternate eyepieces chosen by the observer. Removal and replacement of these original equipment eyepieces with alternate eyepieces usually does not require special tooling.
Non-special tooling for removal and replacement of these original equipment eyepieces is usually readily available. Sometimes the manufacturer of the optical image sources will help the user and include written instructions for such an operation. If the optical image source's factory supplied original equipment eyepiece is damaged during its use or in transportation, the user can remove the damaged original equipment eyepiece and make the replacement by himself or by herself. This sometimes saves the drudgery, cost and lost observation time in having to return the whole optical image source to the factory to be refurbished. With the manufacturer's approval, removal and replacement of an instrument's factory supplied original equipment eyepiece does not void a written or implied warranty.
Thirdly, there are those optical image sources where the manufacturer does not supply an original equipment eyepiece with the basic optical image source. One reason for the manufacturer not supplying an original equipment eyepiece with the optical image source is that the manufacturer expects that the optical image source will not be employed for visual use by the user, as is the case for example with 35 mm telephoto camera lenses, or a TV camera lenses. Still another reason for the manufacturer not supplying an original equipment eyepiece with the optical image source is that the manufacturer wants to reduce the cost of the optical image source that is manufactured without an original equipment eyepiece. These variations introduce serious compatibility issues into the mix. Typically, optical image sources are manufactured with barrel enclosures as original standard equipment. The barrel enclosures are the body of the optical image sources and are manufactured for housing and enclosing the contents of the optical image sources.
For those optical image sources that are manufactured with permanent original equipment eyepieces, the original equipment eyepieces cannot be removed and therefore the observer does not have access to the inside diameter of the optical image sources' barrel enclosure where the original equipment eyepiece is seated. This is a challenge.
Also, for permanently mounted original equipment eyepieces, the observer does not have access to the inside diameter of the original equipment eyepiece draw tube that the original equipment eyepiece may slip into. Therefore the inside diameter of the optical image sources' original equipment eyepiece draw tube is unavailable to use. Also therefore, the observer does not have physical access to the field stop of the optical image sources that have permanently mounted original equipment eyepieces.
Optical image source barrel enclosures come with a wide range of different outside diameters and potentially irregular profiles depending on their manufacturer. This makes the interface between the apparatus and all such optical image sources a mechanical and optical challenge. In order to be able to interface the apparatus to these optical image sources, the apparatus must be able to accommodate the wide range of different barrel outside diameters and profiles.
Some other optical image sources are manufactured with original equipment eyepieces having an optical and mechanical axis different from that of the main body of the optical image source. The angle between the optical and mechanical axis of the main body and the optical and mechanical axis of the original equipment eyepieces is arbitrary and can be whatever the manufacturer chooses. In many cases the angle is 90 degrees.
In some other cases, the mechanical axis of the optical image source is not coaxial with the optical axis of the optical image source due to offset errors in the manufacturing optical alignment process.
In summary, the apparatus used for sharing the optical imagery that the optical image sources produce needs to be able to operate across a broad collective range of problem variables. Thus, it is clear that there is a great need in the art for an improved method and system for solving the general problems while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art apparatus and methodologies heretofore known.